vodka awake's are you?
by BabyyBre
Summary: don feels helpless and turns to a bottle of vodka; please read, review and tekk me what you thinkk thanks!
1. Part 1

"This christmas make someone esle's hoilday speaical. Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!"

Don turned off the tv. He was drowning again. He knew he shoud call someone but he didn't want to bother any of his friends today. It was Christmas Eve for god's sake.

He wacthed from his apartment, the happy people bellow passing him. He took another drink of his vodka.

He ussualy loved the hoildays. He liked getting an d giving gifts.

He knew that he told Mac that he had it all together but that was just a lie. That's what his life conisted of, lies. A lie after another lie. Sometimes, he couldn't just keep up with the lies he told.

There was a light knock on his door. He opened the door and smiled drunkly happily. It was a little girl and her big brother. "Our mom and dad sent us over here to give you a cheesecake. We suppose to say thanks." The little girl smiled. It reminded him of Jess.

He grabbed the plastic wrapped cake and mumbled something to the kids that he couldn't even tell. He slammed his door and locked it, than threw the damn cheesecake somewhere in his apartment.

Don woke up a few hours later to pounding on his door. "Hey, Don! It's Danny. I brought you a gift, open up! Come on, I know your in there." He heard his best friend, Danny Messer, yell thourgh his any other day, Don would of gotten up and let Danny see him like this; but he resfused to let anyone see him today. He was going to keep his foot down on that. "Don! I am coming back in an hour and you better open up! YOU GOT THAT!!" Danny yelled before nwalking away.

Don was a little mad. He didn't want to ruin Danny's first christmas with his daughter. He didn't bother pouring the vodka into the fancy glass, Jess brought him. He took the big bottle and took a huge drink.

Ten mintues later, he heard another knock on his door. He kept telling himself, he wasn't going to anwser. After a while, the knocking left.

It was starting to get dark when Danny passed by again, this time with Sheldon and Adam but he still stood his ground and kept taking another drink and kept doing it over and over again untill the bottle was almost gone.

This was it. Don thought. I hit rock bottom.

He knew what he had to do. He dialed his friend/boss cellphone. "Don?" Mac's voice anwsered. "Merry christmas."

Don took a second and collect his thought before he spoke. "I think I have a promblem Mac. I need some help." Don cried. He felt helpless and this is the only that he could get help.

"I'm on my way Don." He promised. "I'll help you, don't worry."

Don felt a little better knowing that Mac was coming over.

* * *

* * *

Hey, if you like and want me to add another chapter just review and tell me! thanks and merry x-mas! bre3


	2. Part 2

You're alive. Do something. The directive in life, the moral imperative was so uncomplicated. It could be expressed in single words, not complete sentences. It sounded like this: Look. Listen. Choose. Act. -- Barbara Hall --

* * *

Mac had a key to Don's apartment but he thought it would be better if he knocked. "Don!" he called. "It's Mac. Can you open the door please?!?"

Don heard his friend, his boss thourgh his door but he couldn't move. The bottle of vodka was still his hand and he knew that he had to get rid of it before Mac came in. He lifted up his arm and he felt so weak because he could barly lift it. It just felt heavy. He got his arm and the bottle and lifted it over his head, than threw it. The bottle smashed agaisnt his tv. He swore maddly.

Mac knocked on the dooor again, hearing gkass breaking. "I'm coming in Don!!" Mac yelled. He grabbed the grey-blackish key from back pocket and opend the door. He saw Don, half awake, half asleep, on the couch. "Oh, Don, what did you do?"

Don lifted his head and looked at Mac, sleeply. "I'm sorry. I'm so...so...sorry."

Mac help lift Don up, so he was sitting up. He looked around Don's apartment and saw the picture's of Jessica and him as happy as they could be. He saw the broken tv with the glass on the floor. "What did you do, Don? What happend?"

"I...I just lost it. I'm so sorry." He reapted again and again.

"It's ok Don. We'll deal with it later." He said to Don. He went to his kicthen and started to open curbs up. "Where's your coffee?"

"Drank it up the last time." Don slurred out of his mouth. "Mac. Mac, I don't feel so good."

Mac looked at his friend. "How many bottles did you drink?" Don looked up in the air, thinking about the anwser. He tried to count in his head but he couldn't. He shooke his head no. "You don't know?" Mac asked.

"Nope." he anwsered. "No, no, I don't know. Sorry.....sorry." He said quietly before passing out.

Mac dropped the coffee mug full of water. "DON!" he yelled. He slapped his friend's face. "Wake up. Wake up, Don."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Hey, if you read and you like please please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! bre3


	3. Part 3

**Everybody's gotta die sometime. That's life.**

**- ****Archie Bunker**

* * *

Mac called 911. He knew that Don needed medical attetion. "Hold on, Don. There coming. Just hold please."

Don was smiling. 'At least he's happy.' Mac thought. Mac kept slapping Don in the face, trying to get him to wake up.

Two EMT's came in. "Dective Taylor. We got it, now." Mac stepped away from his lifeless friend, so they could do there job. "Do you know how many drinks he has had?"

"No....no, sorry." Mac replied. He looked around Don's apartment. He saw the many bottle everywhere, he saw the pictures of Jess. He knew his friend was hurting but he didn't know how to fix that, how to stop the hurt. He was mad that he couldn't do anything. He dialed Stella Bonasera number.

"Mac?" She anwsered sleepily. She has been sick the past week, with the flu. "What's up?"

"I'm at Don's place. He has to the hosptial. But someone needs to clean out his place of beer and shit. Are you feeling better?" Mac asked her.

"Yeah. I can come over there for a bit. I'm going to need some help though."

"I'll Adam or Danny or someone on the way to the hosptial. I call you soon, Stella." Mac hung up the phone, follwing the Emt's and Don out the door.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Mac waited in the waiting room as the doctor's worked on Don. He saw Sheldon Hawkes. "Mac?" Sheldon asked surpised to see him here. "Are you ok? Why are you here?"

"Don." Mac anwsered quiclky. He forgot that Sheldon worked here on his day's off from the lab. "Do you have any plans?"

"I was going to meet up with Adam and Danny and have a beer. Why? What's up?" He asked his boss.

"Stella is going to need help at Don's apartment."

"No prombelm. I'll get Danny and Adam to help too, Mac."

"Thanks."

* * *

* * *

* * *

About an hour later, the doctor came out of Don's hosptial room. "He wants to talk to you."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!


	4. Part 4

"You can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she has lived.  
You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,  
or you can be full of the love you shared.  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.  
You can remember her only that she is gone,  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.  
You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back.  
Or you can do what she'd want:  
smile, open your eyes, love and go on. (David Harkins -- 1958)

* * *

**PART 4**

Mac walked into Don's hosptial room slowly. He was trying to contorl his anger. He sat beside Don's hosptial was mad that Don felt like he couldn't tell him what was going on. Mac woulda sat with him. He had nothing esle to do over the holidays. "Mac," Don said looking at him in the eye.

* * *

* * *

Sheldon meet up with Stella at Don's apartment. Danny was on his way and Adam didn't anwser his phone. "Hey. How are you feelihg?" Sheldon asked her, handing her the extra cup of coffee he brought.

"Better. I don't feel that deathly ill now." Stella replied. She bent down and grabbed Don's hidden key under the welcome mat. "Everytime." She laughed. Don was prectdiable and that was a good thing sometimes. She stopped a few feet into the aparment. "Wow."

"You can say that it." Danny appeared out of no where behind Stella and Sheldon. "I was right here and I didn't know he was drinking himself to death." Danny walked to the couch and sat down. He looked arounf his best friend's aparment and was amazed at such a downward fall Don was in. "I should of stayed here untill he opened the door. I shouldn't of left him to...." Danny stopped talking. He thought alot of himself and Don as best friends. Danny knew no matter what he was going thourgh he could turn to Don but now he question if Don didn't trust him or not.

Stella walked over to him and out her hand on his left shoulder. "Danny," She statred. "This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"But I do. I do, Stella." Danny took a mintute to clam down before he said anything esle. "Let's get cleaning." He got up, streching.

"I'll do the living room." Sheldon called.

"I got the kicthen." Stella replied.

"I guess, that leaves his bedroom and the bathroom." Danny said.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Don, your the best thing that has happened to me since I got my badge. Your a great friend and a better boyfriend. I am so lucky to have you in my life Don. I love you. Jessica." Danny sat on Don's bed. He found this letter tapped to a small black box. He opened the box. It was a sliver ring and it was in graved. "with all my love, jess."

Danny thought that was sweet. Jessica and Don truely loved each other. He knew that now. He couldn't imange how Don felt.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"What happened Don?" Mac asked his friend.

"I hit rock bottom didn't i?" He asked. "Just all those feelings. Everything. It came back. I couldn't......I couldn't handle it Mac. I didn't know what to do anymore."

"That's bullshit." Mac voiced. "You got your team. Danny, Lindsey, Sheldon, Stella, and me. Anyone of us would stay with you. We have to stick together. We're family, DON. Now, get some sleep. We'll talk about this later. Alright?"

"Ok. Thank you, Mac."

* * *

please review and tell me what you think


End file.
